


Looking Glass Shards

by Merfilly



Series: Slade Verse [7]
Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coda, Future Fic, Mirror Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at scenes inspired by Slade Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Glass Shards

**Before the Series**

Sinestro hovered in space, looking at the sun with unseeing eyes. He remembered the last time he had come this close, remembered the realization that he was about to lose a man who had been like a son to him.

He remembered that pride, the one emotion overcoming the sheer grief he felt.

Every moment in time, from rescuing the young fighter pilot, attacked by the quite insane Abin Sur, to bequeathing the Ring's Legacy to him, and formally training him had rung out in his heart as he made his pilgrimage.

Nor had he clung to just those happy memories of the strong willed man. He recalled the day he had returned to Earth to find his protégé at the roots of a mass murder of an entire city. His sheer horror at the man's explanation rolled through him still.

{"They would not listen, would not do as I told them. This way, there is order again.") Sinestro had learned later that the populace had refused to abide by emergency militia law designed to contain the rampaging Ultraman, and the unforgiving brutality of Hal's response had driven Sinestro to nearly relinquish his ring. The vicious attack from Hal against them all had devastated the Corps, and it had been nearly a year before Sinestro was able to leave Korugar again, to return to Earth and find that Hal had somehow found the Oans, and taken on their yellow ring of power. 

The small infant corps of Yellow Rings had been a threat he could not ignore, and they had battled again, with Sinestro desperately allying to the forces of CHAMP. At the worst of the global war between them, the sun had begun to die. 

No one knew what attracted the entity to their young system. No one had any idea what to do to stop it. No one but Hal, who saw it as an affront to his plans to instill order on first his home world, then the universe. Sinestro had been hard on his heels, following him to space.

("All I ever wanted was order,") Hal had said, staring ahead at the black entity. ("All you ever taught me, about making order out of chaos, by containing the ones who abuse it.")

("You went too far, my boy,") Sinestro had answered. ("And now, that thing will end any chance for true order, as it only brings entropy. Entropy is not order; it is waste.")

Hal had looked at his mentor then. ("You're right, Sin.") His last words still echoed in the man's ears as Hal had used his ring to warp inside the merging sun and entity, releasing the energy of the Yellow rings, the primal energy collected from the birth of the universe by the Oans, to set it all right.

Now when Sinestro wipes the tear from his eye, he does so with pride. His student had lost the way, and caused so much harm, but he had died a hero.

`~`~`~`~`

**Before and During the first three parts**

Dick Grayson had been the rising star of his family's act, learning the death defying moves of an acrobat with ease. He had a bright future as a performer ahead of him, and it was all going to be perfect.

Then he came, and everything changed. His family died right in front of him, and this …creature…had taken him in, demanded strength and loyalty. With Owlman it was clear-cut; success brought praise, and failure brought punishment.

The newly renamed Raptor thrived on succeeding.

All good things have a point at which they are tested. Raptor's near perfect adulation of his mentor came to a sharp crisis when she came. The laughing redhead, who made no bones about why Owlman kept her. She was smart, she was sexy as hell, and Raptor wanted her, no matter what his mentor did with her by day.

And for all her mind was fractured, she was smart enough to figure it out. Whether Owlman knew or not, Raptor was never quite sure, but he could not deny her. Every chance they got, she eagerly showed the younger man every trick in her book for stealing even five minutes of raw passion.

It was inevitable that he grow apart from Owlman, wanting Lady Owl, wanting to possess her fully. He took to controlling his own city, and thought when Owlman was captured, surely he would have her at last.

Then that blonde bitch and her protector got Lady Owl. Plans for revenge were immediate. When the bitch was working with him, relying on some idiotic code of working together to save their world, he would get her, make her pay for being the instrument that took his love to jail.

Only she didn't die; Joey's dad got in the damn way, again. And then his world crashed in a sea of unending noise, from that bitch's screams.

Maybe he'd wind up at the same facility with her, he mused. Prison together with his precious Lady Owl.

`~`~`~`~`

**JLU world during the dimensional shifts:**

Raven felt the first whispers of the worlds trying to right themselves. She watched in growing concern as heroes and villains alike bounced from one world to the other. She feared the day one would not come back, as much as she allowed herself the luxury of feeling any emotion.

Cyborg was the one that made her fear true terror. As the Titans tried desperately to contain the monster in their beloved teammate's form, Raven prepared spells to forever seal the Titan from other dimensions.

She would never allow her friends to have to face that world again.

`~`~`~`~`

**Immediately after the series ends**

Gotham was coming out from under the Owl's hateful reign of terror, policed by an ever-vigilant and silent protector in the form of Lady Talon. She made no effort to change her motif, using the lingering fear it inspired to keep the mooks in check.

All her plans were coming along…until sightings of Talon disrupted the hard-won peace. That was one surprise she had never counted on.

She growled viciously, half thinking it might be the brat that had provoked the final battle with Owlboy.

That lasted until she saw him, all power and brutality and using the methods of the League of Assassins in tandem with Owlman's style.

A few days later, Lady Talon had the story, of the Talon who had been killed in a battle with the Terminator and his allies, an accidental shot fired by Jack Napier. Owlman had killed Napier for it, but the boy was lost.

Until Owlman's occasional consort, Talia al Ghul, had intervened, and taken the boy from his grave, and performed dark magic of some kind to resurrect him.

Lady Talon still felt the sting of Owlman's betrayal, and it seemed only fitting to her sense of revenge to find Talon, and mold him at her side to be everything Owlman hated.

She would find him, and make him a hero.

******

Talon had barely believed the Black Canary when she told him Lady Raptor wished to meet. To go into Gotham for the purpose meet the last remaining female acolyte of Owlman was enough to make even his spine waver.

Owlman had damn near killed him too many times. Had cost them all the life of Jack Napier, the man that had saved him from Owlman's brainwashing.

But the chance was too great. And now Talon sat in chair in one of the myriad 'caves' of the Gotham tunnels, looking across a table at the masked woman called Lady Raptor. Not much was known about her, other than she was deadlier than any other Owl with her bare hands, that she had ended Owlboy's life, and that she was possibly the daughter of Lady Shiva, one of the League of Assassins top fighters.

It was enough to make Talon's skin crawl.

"I'm here," he told her, voice gruff. "You wanted me to come."

For answer, the woman reached up, undoing the mask and exposing a face that was scarred to him. Pretty, save the three jagged claw scars.

"Alike, you, me," she said. "Betrayed and used." She lifted her jaw in defiance of her past. "Gotham...broken. Fix?"

Talon thought, long and hard about what she seemed to be offering, memorizing her face as he did so. In the end, it was just what he wanted, and he peeled his own domino off. After he had, he reached out, offering her his hand.

"I'll kill you if you betray me," Talon growled as she shook it.

"Same, you, me."

`~`~`~`~`

**A year after the series ends**

It had been three years since Jade saved her life from Jericho. A year and a half since they had formally moved in together. A year since Circe had wed them as a couple.

Lian as a flower girl had been cute, with Lance as the ring bearer and Amoree serving as an assistant to Circe.

Her father had even given her away. And Dinah had cried happy tears for them both, while Wintergreen insisted they were not moving out of the mansion.

But now, with this anniversary on them, Rose hesitated to close the distance, still amazed by it all.

Jade just smiled, and closed it for her, sealing the promise of years to come with a kiss.

`~`~`~`~`

**A decade or so after the series**

She'd known since she was seven that her life would always be bound up in Lance's. At eight, she had decided that life would be full but right with Lian there as well. Her gifts grew strong, and when she was thirteen, she told Lance he would marry her.

He did, when she was seventeen, with her father's full blessing. They lived life too fast to not seize it at every opportunity.

They rarely thought about the accidents that had combined to give them their unique bond.

Lance never brought up the fact his mother had come to their world from a different one. Or that she had turned out to be a hero cut from a cloth so far from her counterpart that his father had been as caught up in her as she was in him.

Lian never mentioned the father she had never met. She could not even point at the man he would have been in this world. The boy Roy Harper had been one of Owlman's victims, the day he set the teenage villains against CHAMP.

Amoree was the one who thought about it, more than the other two. She was attuned to the way energies flowed in the world, and occasionally saw the discordance between her betrothed and her best friend with this world.

The day they ascended into the full power of leading CHAMP, voted into the top three seats by overwhelming majority, Amoree was very aware of the displacement that had led to the two of them being born.

If her visions had anything to say of truth on the matter, their entire world was about to be thankful for the displacements. She could feel a crisis coming, and it was going to be Lance who led them clear of it.

With Lian to guard his back, there was nothing to fear. When the need for a new team arose, Amoree counseled her husband, helped him find the right ones. And when they met the newcomers, it was as a bonding of three equals.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
